towerofgodfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Twenty Fifth Bam/Skill dan Kekuatan
Skill dan Kekuatan Season I Dalam Season 1, Bam sangat lemah, tidak mempunyai kemampuan apapun kecuali semangatnya dan jiwa kepemimpinannya. Tidak lama, Bam terlihat mahir dalam memanipulasi Shinsu ringan (tak seperti kebanyakan Regular dibawah kelas E). Dia mempelajari teknik-teknik yang para Ranker perlu pelajari dalam angka tahunan, dalam sekali lihat. Ren bahkan mempertimbangkan dia untuk mungkin menjadi kandidat RED jika dia menjadi seorang Ranker. Di akhir season I, dia membunuh Banteng, sebuah mahkluk yang bahkan Anaak dan Androssi tak dapat mengalahkannya, oleh dirinya sendiri, tidak lebih. Bagaimanapun, belakangan terbongkar bahwa the water tank (tempat penampungan air) dimana ujian itu dilakukan, mempunyai Alat-Peningkatan-Shinsu yang memberikan Bam tenaga luar biasa secara signifikan dalam hal kekuatannya. Kelincahan: Bam sangat lincah; dia dapat menghindari serangan pedang dengan sangat efektif. Setelah pelatihannya bersama Androssi dia menjadi sangat lincah dalam menghindar. Intuisi: Meskipun bukan tipe petarung sejati, Bam mempunyai insting yang baik, seperti yang terlihat saat dia dengan tepat memutuskan titik kelemahan Belut Berzirah dalam hitungan detik.Ch.03: 1F - Headon's Floor (3)Bahkan dalam berurusan dengan sesuatu hal yang bukan untuk bertarung, dia dapat mencari cara seperti saat bermain papan permainan bersama Rachel dengan strategi, hasilnya Rachel menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya.Sepertinya Bam mampu menemukan solusi yang tepat dan cepat terhadap suatu masalah di dalam jangkauan wilayahnya. Kekebalan Terhadap Shinsu: Normalnya, seseorang akan kesulitan bergerak di daerah dengan kepadatan Shinsu yang tebal seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh fakta bahwa Belut Berzirah Betina hidup di wilayah ini selama musim kawin. Namun, Bam telah menunjukkan ketahanan yang luar biasa terhadap tekanan Shinsu, mampu bergerak bebas bahkan dalam lingkungan Shinsu yang padat, membuktikan bahwa ia sangat unggul di lapangan. Ini juga ditampilkan pada Ujian Lero-Ro ketika Bam tidak terpengaruh oleh Dinding Pelindung Shinsu yang Lero-Ro, seorang Ranker, pasang, ketika sebagian besar Regular yang berpartisipasi bersusah payah untuk melewatinya, atau bahkan gagal.Ch.09: 2F - Lero-Ro's Test (1) Dia terkena gelombang ledakan Shinsu oleh Senjata Ignition Hong Chunhwa, Narumada, dan mampu bangkit dengan luka yang kecil akibat serangan itu.Ch.47: 2F - Hide and Seek (13) Merasakan Shinsu: Di season I, dia mampu melihat aura putih yang mengelilingi Anaak,Ch.10: 2F - Lero-Ro's Test (2) yang Regular lain tak dapat lakukan, yang mampu membuat dia bersaing dengan Lero-Ro dalam pertaruhan mereka tentang siapa yang pertama akan melewati Dinding Pelindung Shinsu tersebut. Lalu di season II, Bam (Viole) dapat merasakan shinsu yanh berkecamuk di sekitar Urek Mazino. Jenius Shinsu: Meskipun pada awalnya Bam tidak tau apa-apa tentang Shinsu, kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan Shinsu sangat besar sehingga dia dengan sangat cepat mempelajari teknik-teknik baru yang begitu banyak sehingga Ren, (dianggap sebagai Wave Controller jenius) heran dengan kemampuannya pada Lantai Ujian. Contohnya, dia mempelajari teknik "Fast Skip" (Menghentikan Gerakan) dalam waktu beberapa detik dan secara cepat dapat menggunakannya dalam jarak yang terjangkau, yang Quant katakan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun baginya untuk mempelajarinya.Ch.48: 2F - Hide and Seek (14) Potensi Bam jauh melampaui para Regular normal dan dalam sekejap Shinsu disekitarnya menyerang Hwa Ryun atas kehendak sendiri tanpa alat atau skill tertentu.Ch.25: 2F - Crown Game (12) Dia juga mampu menggunakan baang shinsu tanpa harus melakukan kontrak dengan Penguasa, sesuatu yang dianggap keduanya mustahil dilakukan dan melanggar peraturan Menara. Season 2 Pada Season 2, Bam telah menjadi sangat ahli dalam bertarung yang bahkan orang-orang mulai takut akan kekuatannya dan benar-benar menghindari dia sepenuhnya. Dia sekarang secara terbuka dijuluki sebagai seorang monster bahkan oleh Ranker seperti Love. Wangnan Jah mendeskripsikan dirinya sebagai "Iblis berhati dingin".Vol.2 Ch.14: 20F – The Untrustworthy Room (4) Dia sepenuhnya melampaui para Regular di Lantai 20 dan telah mencapai banyak hal yang jauh daripada kapasitas Regular ranking E. Seperti termasuk menguasai sebuah pertarungan 2-lawan-1 antara Akraptor dan Horyang,Vol.2 Ch.04: 20F – Last Chance (4) juga 2-lawan-2 bersama Xia Xia melawan Nobic dan Ran Vol.2 Ch.49: 28F - Devil of the Right Arm (8) (keduanya yang merupakan Top 10 Regular terkuat) dan juga pertarungan 2-lawan-1 menghadapi para anggota tim Shibisu Vespa dan Aleksai Amigochaz terlepas dari ketidakmampuannya menggunakan shinsu pada waktu itu.Vol.2 Ch.64: 30F - One Shot, One Opportunity (7)Vol.2 Ch.65: 30F - One Shot, One Opportunity (8) Kemampuannya telah meningkat kepada titik dimana dia di sejajarkan dengan Para Putri Zahard dalam hal kekuatan. Bahkan Putri Zahard 'High Class' yaitu Ha Yuri Zahard terkejut dengan perubahannya, mengingat dulu dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang polos. Karisma yang ditingkatkan: Bam menunjukkan kualitas kepribadian pendiam tapi juga karismatik yang membuat orang-orang tertarik dengannya, terlepas dari keterlibatannya dengan FUG. Nobick mencatat bahwa Bam itu seperti sebuah cahaya yang bersinar terang yang membuat orang tidak berhenti mengikutinya.Vol.2 Ch.69: 30F - Battle x Gamble Kelincahan Ter-improvisasi: Di season 2, kecepatannya meningkat kepada titik dimana dia dapat muncul secara tiba-tiba disamping lawan untuk meluncurkan serangan dalam sekejap. Bagaimanapun kecepatannya masih belum seperti Ranker seperti saat Love mampu mengalahkannya untuk mendapatkan remot tersebut. Terlepas dari itu, dia terlihat selalu lebih cepat daripada lawan yang ia hadapi bahkan saat keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Kepintaran Ter-improvisasi: Pada Season 2, dia terlihat memiliki banyak pengetahuan pada beberapa topik pembicaraan seperti tentang Menara yang dia tidak ketahui pada Season 1. Ini mungkin hasil dari pelatihan yang dia dapatkan dari FUG. Contoh lainnya adalah kemampuannya untuk melampaui kepintaran Androssi menggunakan Emily dan untuk menemukan Beta, dan terlepas dari pada saat cara dia membodohi orang yang mengejar dirinya.Vol.2 Ch.79: 30F - The Truth (3) Praktisi Ahli Bela Diri: Bam memperlihatkan gaya kepintaran bertarung yang berbeda-beda. Dia dilatih oleh seorang Ranker Tingkat Tinggi dari Keluarga Ha, Ha Jinsung, meskipun tidak diketahui sekolah atau ahli bela diri apa yang diajarkan olehnya. Dia juga menggunakan Shinsu untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya untuk memberi dampak yang lebih besa. Tetapi bahkan tanpa Shinsu, karena pengetahuannya dalam pertarungan, dia hampir bisa melawan satu-lawan-satu dengan Aleksai Amigochaz. Selama waktu skip satu tahun yang langsung berpindah ke Hell Train arc, Bam mengunjungi beberapa perguruan ahli bela diri keluarga-keluarga di middle area dan mempelajari teknik bela diri mereka dengan bertahan atau menerima serangan dan pukulan mereka.Vol.2 Ch.137: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (25) Dia juga mampu menggabungkan semua teknik-teknik individu bela diri terkenal yang dia ketahui dan menggunakannya secara terus-menerusVol.2 Ch.136: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (24) Beberapa diantaranya adalah:Vol.2 Ch.124: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (12) * Teknik Bela Diri Spesial Shinsu (Level 3), Level Master * Jeet Kune Do (level 4), Level Master * Yuga Manryeon Level Expert * Dan 2 nama lain yang tidak disebutkan. Refleks-Instan:Setelah berkomunikasi dengan "Kekuatan" didalam dirinya dan menerima sedikit tambahan 'kekuatan', Bam memiliki refleks yang sangat tinggi. Dia hampir secara refleks menyerang musuh yang tak dapat dia lawan, tepat saat sebelum lawan tersebut baru saja ingin menyerang dia.Vol.2 Ch.154: 36F - Hell Train: Hoaqin (2) Bagaimanapun refleksnya terlihat lebih ke arah 'insting', dengan tubuhnya merespon sendiri daripada pikiran secara sadar. Bam menunjukkan pengendalian yang lebih sadar setelah itu dan mampu melihat, mengikuti, dan membaca serangan- serangan lawannya, membuat dia mampu membuat celah dan langsung menyerang dengan keinginannya sendiri.Contohnya saat melawan Regular dengan item DO class, gaitu White X observer yang membuat regular itu tidak terlihat oleh Observer Miseng atau Light House KhunVol.2 Ch.155: 36F - Hell Train: Hoaqin (3) Penolakan Terhadap Shinsu Khusus: Di Season 2, dia bisa kebal oleh Shinsu yang rata-rata Regular dapat gunakan. Bagaimanapun, dia masih saja dapat terluka oleh serangan-serangan Love (ataupun dia memilih untuk tak mencoba menghindarinya masih dispekulasi). Dia juga "dihentikan" oleh Love, jadi tingkat Penolakan Shinsu nya masih belum mencapai tingkat yang benar-benar dapat menahan teknik-teknik Ranker. Tapi, dia berhasil bertahan hidup oleh teknik serangan Urek Mazino: "King's Scorching Fist of Death Supreme King's Scorching Fist of Death" , sebuah pengecualian besar, meskipun Urek Mazino secara tegas mengalah dan Bam ditinggal dalam keadaan yang luka parah.Vol.2 Ch.33: 21F – Flower of Zygaena (5) Itu juga mungkin karena luka tersebut disebabkan oleh beberapa hal seperti teknik Butterfly Piercing Technique Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique milinya, mengetahui itu adalah sebuahh teknik mematikan yang dapat melukai penggunanya sendiri. Pembaca Shinsu: Pada Season 2, dia merasakan parasit yang mengendalikan Yeon Yihwa dan mengeluarkannya dengan tangan kosongnya.Vol.2 Ch.20: 20F – The Preys (2)Ini memperlihatkan dia mampu merasakan shinsu yang mirip seperti Lauroe. Bam sendiri mengakui bahwa proses "Revolusi" mengubah sesuatu pada dirinya: selama pertarungannya dengan Kaiser, dia bisa untuk melemparkan Shinsu ke arah senjata-senjata yang tak terlihat dan bahkan dapat menangkapnnya dengan tangan kosong.Vol.2 Ch.218: 39F - Hell Train: The 'Name Hunt' Station (21) Pengendalian Shinsu Khusus: Bukan hanya Shinsu Bam yang daya ledaknya menjadi lebih besar daripada Regular lainnya tapi dia juga lebih telah memiliki jumlah Bang diatas rata-rata perbandingan Regular yang berada di level yang sama. Pada Lantai 29, dia telah dilihat dapat mengendalikan setidaknya 5 bang, sehingga mengejutkan Quaetro Blitz yang bangga dapat mengendalikan total 3 bang dan selanjutnya dia katakan bahwa bahkan Regular Top 5 Rangking E bisa jadi membuat 4 bang paling banyak.Vol.2 Ch.40: 29F – Connection (2) Beberapa episode kemudian, selama pertarungan dengan Reflejo di Pertempuran Workshop, dia telah menunjukkan pengendalian 6 bang.Vol.2 Ch.103: 30F - Closure (9) Saat ini, dia diketahui mengendalikan 8 bang, yang dia tunjukkan dalam pertarungan singkatnya dengan Hoaqin.Vol.2 Ch.192: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show (21) Setelah Hell Train timeskip dan setelah perjalanan cerita bagian pertama "Revolusi", dia terlihat mampu membengkokkan pipa-pipa besi raksasa dalam jarak jauh dalam rangka membuat jalan pintas.Vol.2 Ch.182: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show (11) *'Pukulan Shinsu-Yang Ditingkatkan': Dalam Season 2, Bam mempunyai sebuah teknik baru yang membuatnya menggunakan Shinsu untuk 'menguatkan' tinjuan normalnya kepada titik dimana satu pukulan dapat meretakkan lantai. Dia dapat menahan Shinsu lebih lama untuk menyerang dari jarak jauh juga. Setelah Hell Train timeskip, dengan sebuah Thorn-termodifikasi, Bam mampu memukul dengan sebuah pukulan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat Regular Ranking D berpengalaman lumpuh dan begitu juga dengan retakan pada lantai sampai ke bawah tanah, kata Regular.Vol.2 Ch.147: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (35) Kemudian, Bam mampu menyerang dengan sebuah pukulan sangat kuat yang mampu membuat musuh bertubuh besar K.O. sekali pukul, begitu juga dengan menghancurkan wilayah dibelakang pukulan itu, tanpa mengaktifkan Thorn. *'Dinding Pelindung Shinsu': Dia telah diperlihatkan mampu membuat sebuah dinding pelindung shinsu berukuran kecil untuk menghadang tembakan bang Shinsu. Dia juga diperlihatkan menggunakan Lighthouse untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dinding pelindungnya dalam pertarungannya dengan Nobick and Ran. *'Medan Shinsu': Season 2, Bam menggunakan sebuah teknik yang menggunakan Shinsu untuk membentuk sebuah 'medan' yang menembakkan Shinsu langsung beberapa detik setelah dibentuk. Kerangka Pelindung Penyembuh Luka: Saat Bam terluka, sebuah kerangka-yang-terlihat-seperti-lobster-merah terbentuk pada bagian luar tubuhnya yang menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Bagaimanapun, itu tidak efektif untuk beberapa luka, yang saat itu tidak aktif setelah pertarungannya dengan Urek Mazino. Wangnan Jah memperhatikan bahwa itu pasti mempunyai batasan luka-luka yang dapat disembuhkan. Horyang mencurigai bahwa itu mungkin adalah contoh Senjata Ignition Hidup. Bam tidak tahu kegunaan asli dari kerangka itu ataupun bagaimana cara mengendalikannya langsung. Meskipun, dikatakan bahwa lobster itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah iblis yang menjadi saingan dewa dan mampu mengaktifkan Thorn yang sebenarnya. Bam berkata kepada Horyang bahwa itu telah ditanamkan di dalam tubuhnya oleh FUG saat dia pertama bekerja; sesungguhnya itu sangat tersembunyi dengan baik dalam 'tampungan air pada Lantai 2. Kekuatan Jiwa-Jiwa: Saat White's clone (Copy-an White) terkesan oleh penyelesaian Bam dia memutuskan untuk menghadiahkan Bam bagian dari jiwa-jiwa pendendam yang membentuk tubuh (Copy)-nya itu, menyatakan bahwa jika Bam dapat bertahan atas permohonan dan pemaksaan mereka, bahwa dia akan di-hadiahi kekuatan yang luar biasa.Vol.2 Ch.192: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show (21) Bam dengan cepat beradaptasi pada kekuatan ini dan menggunakannya untuk melampaui Hoaqin, bahkan mampu menggunakan teknik pedang Hoaqin sendiri, dengan mengumpulkan kebencian jiwa-jiwa terhadap mantan Slayer tersebut.Vol.2 Ch.192: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show (21) Bagaimanapun, diperingatkan, bahwa Bam hanya dapat menggunakan teknik pedang Arie Swordsmanship karena hasil komposisi jiwa seperti Albelda, orang yang memiliki darah keturunan Arie Hon. Setelah mengalahkan Hoaqin, Bam mengatakan bahwa kekuatan jiwa itu menghilang, tapi tidak berarti jiwa-jiwa tersebut telah hilang dari tubuh Bam semenjak Copy-an White menyatakan bahwa jiwa di dalam tubuhnya akan membantunya di masa depan.Vol.2 Ch.194: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show (23) Ini terkonfirmasi setelah selanjutnya dia menemukan wujud/bentuk "kekuatan"-nya di dalam Rice Pot, dengan "kekuatan" tersebut mengatakan Bam "menyerap" jiwa-jiwa itu dalam kecepatan yang tidak dapat dibayangkan. Pengendalian Lighthouse: Meskipun ini bukan posisi utamanya, Bam telah memperlihatkan dia dapat berkomunikasi dengan, dan menggunakan Lighthouse. Dalam sekejap, dia memanipulasi 3 (tiga) Lighthouses menjadi sesuatu yang meningkatkan efek dari Fast Skip untuk menghentikan Nobick dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dari serangan Ran. Dia juga menggunakannya untuk membuat dinding pelindung shinsu yang dikuatkan untuk menghadang setiap serangan dan untuk mengubah suaranya saat Khun tiba di the Hand of Arlen.Vol.2 Ch.50: 28F - Devil of the Right Arm (9) Ini memperlihatkan bahwa dia mampu memanipulasi setidaknya 3 (tiga) Lighthouse, meskipun Xia Xia membantunya untuk bertarung. viole vs bull.png|Bam menembakkan shinsu ke arah Banteng Viole 5 baangs.png|5 Bang Batman using five bangs.png|5 Bang viole 5 lasers.png|Baam using 5 Bang Viole vs Ran, Novick.png|Bam menyerang Nobick Viole vs Quatro.png|Bam melumpuhkan Quaetro New Picture (10).jpg|Bam melubangi bagian dada patroli Workshop Thorn destroyer.PNG|Bam melumpuhkan patroli Workshop Defending, 3 lighthouses.png|Bam menggunakan Lighthouse untuk menghentikan Tombak Listrik Khun Ran 215b53649cab9f90b70a42960ecaa06f.jpg|6 Bang 01395d9b6ad09971cdabcca762c6a98b.jpg|Kekuatan Jiwa + Thorn Kemampuan Copy Paste: Bam bisa meng-copy teknik sekelas Ranker setelah mereka menggunakannya untuk melawan dia atau jika dia hanya melihat mereka menggunakannya sekali. Meskipun Bam dapat meng-copy teknik sekelas Ranker dengan mudah, tapi telah dikatakan bahwa dia memiliki kekurangan 'kekuatan' dibalik serangan-serangan itu (dibandingkan dengan seorang Ranker). Kemampuannya untuk meng-copy teknik skill memperluasnya untuk dapat meniru kemampuan fisik setelah menganalisa gerakan seseorang dan kemudian mempelajari kemampuan itu dan juga dampaknya. Terima kasih karena kemampuan inilah, dia mampu mempelajari banyak jenis kemampuan atau teknik-teknik bela diri selama Hell Train timeskip. Berikut ini adalah daftar teknik shinsu yang telah di-copy dari pertarungannya dan pemilik teknik-teknik tersebut: *Dari''' Quant Blitz''' **'Fast Skip' (빠른 스킵, Bbareun Seukip): Sebuah teknik reverse-flow (pemutaran balik aliran shinsu dalam tubuh). Dalam jarak medium atau dekat, Bam dapat melumpuhkan sebuah objek menggunakan Shinsu secara sementara. Quant memperlihatkannya kemampuan ini yang mana, dia butuh bertahun-tahun mempelajarinya; Tapi Bam langsung bisa menguasai teknik ini secara instan dan dapat langsung menggunakannya dalam jarak jauh daripada pada umumnya. Pada season 2, aliran shinsunya sangat kuat sampai-sampai tidak hanya membekukan Yihwa, tapi juga shinsu api miliknya.Vol.2 Ch.11: 20F – The Untrustworthy Room (1) Jika hal ini dimungkinkan untuk para Regular (atau bahkan Irregular), masih belum diketahui. Telah terlihat bahwa dia dapat menggunakan teknik yang hampir sama untuk bahkan bisa mengentikan objek tak berwujud. Selama the Trustworthy Room (Permainan Ruangan Yang Dapat Derpercaya) dia menghentikan remot yang ditembakkan dengan kecepatan tinggi di udara; hal ini mengejutkan Love, seorang Ranker.Vol.2 Ch.15: 20F – The Untrustworthy Room (5) Bahkan yang lebih menakjubkan adalah fakta bahwa dia juga bisa menghentikan Ranker dengan teknik ini (Quant dan Love), meskipun dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Ini adalah teknik Bam yang paling sering digunakan sampai saat ini. Fast Skip tidak berpengaruh pada benda mati atau objek yang tak hidup. *Dari''' Mule Love''' **'Blue Oar' (청노, Cheongno): Shinsu digunakan untuk membentuk piringan biru, yang membuatnya bisa mengendarai benda itu dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Kegunaan utamanya adalah untuk transportasi; penggunanya dapat bergerak sangat cepat dari titik A ke titik B. Juga, teknik ini menyebabkan kerusakan disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak teknik Wonsul yang Bam terapkan dalam pertarungannya. **'Slider': Shinsoo is used to boost one's movement for faster mobility and control (e.g. side-stepping or dodging) during a brief period of time; the main usage is for one to shift oneself into a better offensive position while the user is in a defensive stance e.g. counterattack. This is not optimal for racing against someone, since the technique is not pure acceleration and only lasts for a short time. **'Upshoot': Shinsu digunakan untuk meningkatkan pukulan uppercut pengguna dalam hal kekuatan dan kecepatan. Biasanya, pukulan ini digunakan setelah Blue Oar untuk memaksimalkan keduanya. **'Straight Ball': Shinsu digunakan untuk meningkatkan kecepatan pengguna, sehingga dapat menyentuh musuh. Serangan ini dapat diikuti dengan Pitch Changeup. **'Pitch Changeup': Sebuah serangan yang menggunakan Shinsu untuk meningkatkan pukulan pengguna selama masih bersentuhan dengan musuh. *'From Urek Mazino' **'King's Scorching Fist of Death Supreme King's Scorching Fist of Death': Shinsu dikumpulkan seluruhnya dalam satu kepalan tinju dan melepasnya dalam ledakan yang sangat besar. Ini adalah teknik beresiko tinggi sebagaimana sang pengguna rentan akan serangan. Meskipun Urek yang pertama (secara tidak langsung) mengajari Bam, teknik ini juga teknik milik First Emperor. Bam tak pernah menggunakan teknik ini karena nama jurusnya memalukan.SIU's comments on Season 2 Chapter 33 bam_blue_oar.png|Bam mengendarai "Blue Oar" Screenshot_87.png|Bam meng-copy teknik "Slider" Love Ha_Jinsung-type_Extreme_Floral_Butterfly_Piercing_Technique3.png|Bam menggunakan Teknik Ekstrim Jinsung Ha bam_triple_dragon1.png|Bam menggunakan Teknik HanSung Yu Triple Dragon2 bam_triple_dragon2.png|Bam menggunakan Teknik HanSung Yu Triple Dragon2 bam_crimson_flame.png|Bam menggunakan Teknik Jinsung Ha Crimson Flame bam_dragon_breath1.png|Bam menggunakan Teknik HanSung Yu Dragon Breath1 bam_dragon_breath2.png|Bam menggunakan Teknik HanSung Yu Dragon Breath1 bam_vs_yukan.png|Bam menggunakan Teknik HanSung Yu Waves of Peacock Wings bam_7bang.png|7 Bang *'Dari Jinsung Ha' (화접 공파술, "Hwajeop Gongpahsool"): Sebuah teknik yang sangat kuat yang membuat satu kali pengiriman ledakan shinsu melalui getaran dari satu orang ke objek yang menjadi target. Tidak diketahui apakah Bam mampu menggunakan teknik ini, meskipun diperlihatkan bahwa tepat saat dia baru saja mempelajarinya, dia bisa langsung melukai (skala kecil) pada sebuah golem batu.Vol.2 Ch.36: Extra Floor – Slayer Dampak dari sentuhan biasa sangat berbahaya. Kelihatannya teknik ini terbilang biasa dan merupakan standar / kebiasaan teknik FUG. Baam menggunakan teknik ini sekali pada Ujian Shinsu Terkuat untuk mendapatkan nilai yang melebihi 134,000. Bam sekali lagi menggunakan teknik ini melawan Urek Mazino, saat dia mulai bersiap mengepalkan tinjunya, tidak seperti pada saat ujian shinsu terkuat dimana dia lebih santai, jadi mungkin saja bahwa Bam tidak menggunakan teknik itu pada kekuatan penuhnya. Ini seperti teknik atau jurus paling mengerikan dan berbahaya milik Bam - menggunakannya, menyebabkan luka parah terhadap Beta dengan satu serangan. ***'Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique Teknik Ekstrim Jinsung Ha: Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique' (하진성 류 극의 화접 공파술, Ha Jinsung-lyu Geug-ui Hwajeop Gongpahsool): Versi ter-improvisasi dari teknik sebelumnya. Bam menggunakannya sebagai teknik akhir melawan Kaiser.Vol.2 Ch.219: 39F - Hell Train: The 'Name Hunt' Station (22) **'Teknik Pemotong Ekstrim Jinsung Ha: Crimson Flame' (하진성 류 공파술 적화, "Ha Jinsung-lyu Gongpahsool: Jeoghwa"): Bam mempraktekkan jurus gurunya, Butterfly Piercing Technique infamous Damage Techniqueuntuk mengakibatkan kerusakan luar biasa kapanpun dia menyerang. Saat menggunakannya melawan Kaiser, dia mampu untuk benar-benar menerobos masuk ke Armour Inventory milik KaiserVol.2 Ch.216: 39F - Hell Train: The 'Name Hunt' Station (19) *'From Novick' **'Soul Fist - Seal Hayeol Style: Crimson Soul Fist - Seal':(Tinju Merah) Bam dapat memanipulasi tembakan seperti tentakel untuk membentuk sebuah kubah disekelilingnya sebagai sebuah pelindung, menutupnya rapat-rapat dari sentuhan musuh. Itu juga dapat melukai orang lain dalam jarak dekat.Vol.2 Ch.52: 29F - Bet (1) *'Dari HanSung Yu' **'Long Pierce Teknik Manipulasi Shinsu HanSung Yu: Straight-Line Long Pierce' (유한성 류 신수제어술 일자식-강천(長穿), "Yoo Hahnseong-lyu: Shinsoo Jeeosul: Iljasig-gangcheon"): Menggunakan teknik yang hampir sama seperti Lauroe "of Piercing Water Cry of Piercing Water", Bam mensejajarkan 4 buah bang dan menembakkannya, membentuk sebuah tombak untuk merobohkan Phobos, menyatakan bahwa serangan biasa tidak akan berhasil.Vol.2 Ch.95: 30F – Closure (1) **'of Peacock Wings Teknik Manipulasi Shinsu HanSung Yu: Waves of Peacock Wings' (유한성 류 신수제어술 공작날개, "Yoo Hahnseong-lyu: Shinsoo Jeeosul: Gongjagnalgae"): Sebuah teknik yang sangat indah secara visual yang menggunakan 8 bang berputar-putar sebelum menembak musuh. Karena bentuk sifat alami teknik ini, dapat dilihat ini sama dengan penggunaan Teknik Manipulasi Shinsu HanSung Yu: Maelstrom. **'Teknik Manipulasi Shinsu HanSung Yu: Maelstrom' (유한성 류 신수제어술 소용돌이, "Yoo Hahnseong-lyu: Shinsoo Jeeosul: Soyongdol-i"): 8 bang yang sangat besar mengelilingi dan mengepung target untuk menyebabkan kerusakan.Saat digunakan melawan Hoaqin, itu sudah cukup untuk menghentikannya dan membuat Bam dapat lolos. **'Breath Teknik Manipulasi Shinsu HanSung Yu: Dragon's Breath' (유한성 류 신수제어술 육룡, "Yoo Hahnseong-lyu: Shinsoo Jeeosul: Yugryong"): Bam menembakkan 5 bang yang sangat besar pada satu titik untuk membuat sebuah serangan ledakan shinsu yang luar biasa. *'Dari Daniel Hatchid:' **'Necromancer': Bam terlihat mampu memproduksi bola kristal ungu muda yang terbuat (dibandingkan bola kristal ungu tua milik Daniel) dari shinsu di tangannya dan lalu membuat ledakan shinsu dari itu. Selanjutnya dia membuktikan dia mampu membuat gerakan shinsu dan menyerang seperti itu benar-benar hidup dalam rangka menghancurkan metalfish milik Angel.Vol.2 Ch.142: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (30) SIU telah menyatakan bahwa seluruh kemampuan Bam luar biasa tapi biasanya tidak sebanding. Contohnya, selama pertarungannya melawan Love dia dapat meng-copy tekniknya, tapi tidak dapat menggunakannya dengan teknik yang sama atau intensitasnya seperti dia masih kurang berpengalaman dalam perbandingan itu. Dalam contoh lainnya, dia bahkan dapat sebanding dengan Mad Dog padahal sudah menggunakan Thorn. SIU bisa mengatakan fakta bahwa Bam masih bisa berkembang jauh lebih kuat lagi sementara dia telah mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa. 'Senjata' *'Black March' (sementara): Satu dari koleksi Senjata 13 Bulan, Black March adalah sebuah Needle (Jarum) Kelas-A yang hanya terlihat menggunakan Ignitionnya saat dipegang oleh Bam.Ch.04: 1F - Headon's Floor (4) Yuri Zahard meminjamkannya kepada Bam untuk digunakan di Ujian Headon, tapi kemudian dia membawanya ke lantai 2, lantai ujian sebelum dia kalah dalam pertaruhan dengan Anaak Zahard; belakangan Black March diambil kembali oleh Yuri Zahard.Ch.72: 2F - Last Examination (16) *'Thorn Palsu': Wadah untuk Thorn yang asli yang digunakan dan dipersiapkan untuk Bam. Itu tidak sepenuhnya tidak berguna, seperti yang terlihat saat sebuah "tebasan" memotong dinding saat Reflejo pertama kali memberikannya kepada BamVol.2 Ch.54: 29F - Bet (3) dan juga saat itu digunakan untuk menghadiahkan Bam kekuatan untuk melampaui Aleksai Amigochaz dan Vespa. References Navigation es:Vigésimo Quinto Baam/Habilidades y Poderes Category:Abilities and Powers